Duele el amor
by Diosa Luna
Summary: El amor puede ser el sentimiento más poderoso del mundo, pero cuando las cosas se vuelven rutinarias este se convierte en toxico. Es doloroso despedirse cuando aun amas a alguien y en ocasiones debes elegir entre amar a otra persona o a ti misma.
**Duele el amor.**

 _._

 _La portada de mis libros dice que Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, mientras mis películas dice que a Warner. Yo no poseo nada de esta saga más que mis respectivas copias._

 **.**

La canción "Duele el amor", pertenece al cauta autor Aleks Syntek y en la interpretación lo acompaña Ana Torroja. Yo no poseo nada de esta canción y ni lo quiero.

 **.**

 **Este fanfic está…**

 **CONCURSANDO EN #RetoAcústico de "La Zona FanFicker"**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

Las calles de Londres estaban totalmente húmedas gracias a la lluvia, el cielo se encontraba tan gris como mi estado de ánimo; hace seis días aún era la queridísima Hermione Granger, amiga de Harry Potter, miembro del trío dorado, novia y futura esposa de Ronald Weasley. Ahora solo soy una perra despreciable, su exnovia.

 **.**

 **Siento la humedad en mí**

 **De verte llorar, ni hablar**

 **Si es que tú te vas de aquí**

 **Creo que a mí me va sufrir.**

 **.**

Me acurruqué sobre el alféizar de la ventana principal de mi departamento, mi lugar favorito debido a la luz que bañaba la sala, un lugar donde observar las vidas muggles me traían familiaridad, como la ruidosa fiesta en el edificio conjunto llena de música electrónica, bailes y bebidas.

Crookshanks había saltado a mi regazo pese a su edad, todo para sacarme de mis oscuros pensamientos. Acaricie el pelaje naranja ya que el pequeño _tirano_ deseaba atención y me mordía los brazos; el suave ronroneo de mi envejecido gato me relajaba. Había sido un alivio encontrarlo, era lo último que quedaba de mi familia.

 **.**

 **Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo**

 **La distancia entre los dos**

 **Pero se apagó la luz del cielo**

 **Ya no sale más el sol**

 **.**

En mi tristeza los recuerdos comenzaron a _flotar_ a mí alrededor. Encontrándome insegura de mis actos, la soledad comenzaba a afectarme y temía que este silencio fuera el preludio para resto de mi vida. Harry no se ha comunicado conmigo y ya lo esperaba, cada cuando que su lealtad es dividida siempre se inclinó más a Ron, hoy no fue la excepción. Ginny obviamente me odia por romper el corazón de su hermano, y nuestros otros amigos tampoco saben qué decir, nadie lo esperaba y eso siempre fue mi culpa por guardar silencio.

 **.**

 **Soy fragilidad sin ti**

 **¿Cómo superar el fin?**

 **¿Dónde es que dañé? No sé**

 **Y el recuperar se fue.**

 **.**

Cuando me di cuenta que las cosas iban mal me aferré a los buenos momentos para dejar pasar los problemas. No era una mala relación, tampoco fue que no lo amara, pero sentí que mi lugar no era a su lado.

Antes de todo terminar quise intentarlo todo, pasar más tiempo con él, hablarle de mis dudas, mis proyectos, mis miedos. Todo fue un fracaso pues él apenas me escuchaba mientras se distraía con el quidditch, nuestro tiempo juntos lo aprovechaba para que le ayudara a estudiar para el examen de Auror y sobre mis problemas, su única respuesta era que todo se solucionaría una vez casados.

 **.**

 **Ni tú ni yo somos culpables**

 **Pero somos vulnerables**

 **Son las cosas de la vida**

 **¿Qué me queda por vivir?**

 **.**

Él día que decidí poner fin a lo nuestro obviamente él no tomó las cosas bien, por más que intenté explicarle mis sentimientos y mis motivos él parecía no dispuesto a entender que sucedía, realmente no había visto nada mal. Haber terminado con él dolía tanto, mi corazón parecía cercenarse entre lo que creí correcto y lo que anhelaba.

—¿De qué hablas Hermione? —Me cuestionó Ron, torturándome con sus vivaces ojos azules, mirándome como si esperaba que fuera una broma.

Yo sólo atiné a bajar la cabeza mientras estrujaba mi cárdigan rosa palo, uno de los pocos que han quedado de mi vieja vida con mis padres, este especialmente es el último que compró mi madre para mí.

—Hermione ¡Dime algo, maldita sea! —Entonces vuelvo mi vista a Ron, se encuentra despeinado, seguramente al desesperarse por mi silencio, no entiende que duele amarlo y dejarlo— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Hice algo mal? —sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y mi corazón se estruja por hacerle tanto daño, deseo desde el fondo de mi alma que él supere éste trago amargo, yo temo no superarlo nunca.

Él se arrodilla frente a mí, mientras yo sigo sentada rígidamente sobre mi sofá, aquél que muchas veces ocupamos los fines de semana o en nuestros tiempos libres. Este mismo sofá que fue testigo del gran amor, se convertirá en el silencioso testigo de una dolorosa ruptura.

—Perdóname —logro decir ahogándome con mis sollozos.

—Podemos solucionarlo Hermione —dice mientras toma mis manos, pero yo niego fervientemente, mientras trato de alejarme de él, su tacto me quema, me hace desear ceder a la comodidad y al miedo de estar sola.

—¿Hermione? —cuestiona, respirando como si fuera un toro bravo, ansioso por explotar, sus orejas se han tornado rojas mientras intenta controlar la ira.

—No podemos _mandar_ en el corazón Ron… y yo no…

—¡¿No me amas?! —Grita y se alza en toda su altura, juzgándome con su mirada—. ¡Seguramente nunca me has amado! Siempre viéndome por debajo del hombro como un idiota ¿qué fui para ti entonces? ¿Un pasatiempo?

Y pronto su diatriba comenzó lanzando palabras hirientes que no deseaba guardar. Yo lo había herido y sentía que tenía razón en explotar contra mí.

—¿Acaso te enamoraste de ese cretino? Yo sabía que no era normal su cercanía —levantó mi vista confundida a sus nuevas palabras—. Toda era perfecto cuando estudiabas leyes mágicas y entonces cambias tu carrera y esto sucede.

—¡Basta Ron! —había una furia en mi interior, cansada de sus celos, su egoísmo y sus críticas. Siempre con una opinión sobre mí, recordándome las expectativas que él y todo el mundo tienen en mí, olvidando mis necesidades. No quería que esta relación siempre se sostuviera sobre mis sacrificios—. Yo no amo a nadie más Ron, pero temo que mis sentimientos por ti no son tan fuertes como antes.

Vuelvo a bajar mi voz y a tomar asiento. Estoy tan cansada. Él no entiende por qué esto debe acabar, no ve los problemas que ocultamos debajo de la alfombra tras la apariencia de la pareja perfecta.

—¿Y qué sucederá? —Me cuestiona con una voz tan rígida como su postura—. ¿Qué diremos a los otros? ¿Qué les diré a mis padres? ¿A la prensa? ¿Acaso no piensas en nadie más que en ti?

Y aquello fue lo último que necesitaba escuchar, si hubo una pequeña oportunidad de arreglar esto, con aquellas palabras todo había terminado, la distancia era mejor.

—Debes irte Ron, es lo mejor.

 **.**

 **Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo**

 **La distancia entre los dos**

 **Pero se apagó la luz del cielo**

 **Ya no sale más el sol**

 **.**

Los primeros dos días tuve el impulso de ir tras él y disculparme, buscar una solución. Pero me convencí que la distancia y el tiempo era mejor, que lo superaríamos. Tal vez volveríamos a ser amigos. Terminé totalmente aislada, no había salido a comprar la despensa, pero sobre todo no me había puesto en contacto con mi antiguo y nuevo maestro.

Aunque no culpaba a nadie de mi relación fracasada, la influencia de ese hombre fue un empujón para aceptar mi situación. Reencontrarme con él me cambio, hizo que me replanteara mi carrera y terminé renunciando al _monopolio_ que los magos sangre pura llaman Ministerio de Magia. Y finalmente hizo que me replanteara mi relación. Debía hablar con él, pero nuevamente quise regodearme en mi autocompasión un poco más.

Miré a mi alrededor, rodeada de mis libros, ahí en mi pequeño universo personal, aunque en este momento se veía más gris seguía siendo mi refugio; algo que él nunca entendió al ser una persona activa y alegre, que no piensa en el futuro más allá de lo que hará mañana. Mis lágrimas cayeron sobre el sedoso pelaje de mi gato, él maulló en protesta, pero aun así enterró suavemente sus garras en la carne de mis muslos mientras restregaba su cabeza sobre mi abdomen y pecho, consolaba mi dolor y yo lo amaba por eso.

 **.**

 **Duele el amor sin ti**

 **Llueve hasta mojar**

 **Duele el amor sin ti**

 **Duele hasta matar**

 **Duele el amor sin ti**

 **Todo está tan gris.**

 **.**

Cuando volvía a hundirme sobre mi miseria, un estridente golpe en la puerta me saco de mi ensoñación. Crookshanks se alzó de mi regazo y bajó de un salto, se estiro elegantemente solo como podría hacerlo un gato y dio unos largos pasos antes de dirigirse hacia el recibidor, donde observaría cuidadosamente a quien nos visitaba.

Otro golpe sobre la puerta me hizo reaccionar, sequé mis lágrimas, limpié mi nariz con un pañuelo desechable y me encaminé a la puerta. Inhale y exhale en busca de tranquilidad, ya me veía suficientemente mal. Observe por la mirilla pero no lograba ver nada más que oscuridad. Confundida, saqué mi varita, para luego correr el pestillo y abrir la puerta.

—¡Profesor Snape! —digo totalmente asombrada y confundida.

—Ya basta de autocompasión Granger —me llamó una profunda voz de barítono, alcé mi mirada para encontrarme con sus oscuros ojos, no había sonrisa en sus labios, posiblemente nunca hubo alguna, pero ahora en su rostro existía una paz que en seis años nunca le vi—. ¿Hace cuánto que no come? —Pregunta mientras entra en mi casa empujándome suavemente, yo le permito entrar pues confío en él, es mi actual mentor—. ¿Ha quedado muda? —me cuestiona mientras alza su aristocrática ceja.

—No señor, solo estoy… sorprendida de su presencia. No creí que le importara —finalmente logro decir.

—Es mi primera aprendiz —dice mientras coloca una bolsa de papel sobre la pequeña mesa de mi comedor—, no sería bien visto que la deje morir regodeándose de su autocompasión.

Miro a Crookshanks que parece aliviado, casi diciendo "finalmente". Cierro la puerta tras de mí y me guio hacia el delicioso aroma de pescado y patatas, que me hace _flotar_ al comedor. Mientras desenvuelve la comida de los periódicos y coloca las salsas a un lado de cada porción, una calidez embulle en mi interior al saber que alguien me escuchaba cuando me quejaba y me doy cuenta que posiblemente hoy sea el último día en que me regodeé de mi autocompasión. Debo aceptar mis decisiones y finalmente el terminar una relación que fue parte de mi vida.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola! Para aquellos que me conocen, un largo tiempo lo sé. Ya saben las cosas de la vida, aquí y allá ¡pff!, más una terrible perdida que sufrimos las sevmioneras, pero aquí sigo.**

 **Varias personas saben que mi inspiración ha menguado hace un tiempo, por eso me ha parecido divertido unirme a este reto :3 ha sido refrescante, espero que les guste la historia y a los que no conocen la página del reto, por favor darse en una vuelta en Facebook.**

 **También quiero agradecer a Natalia quien fue mi beta en esta ocasión. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **.**

RETO ACUSTICO ("La Zona FanFicker")  
3er concurso de la página "La Zona FanFicker"

-Canción otorgada: Duele el amor de Aleks Syntek (confieso que mis oídos han sangrado y mi cerebro esta deseando rasgarse esa fea canción de la memoria)

-5 palabras que deberás usar: Tirano, electrónica, monopolio, flotar y mandar. (:P algunas las repetí)

-La narración de tu escrito debe ser en primera persona (Fue un dolor de cabeza, me sentí en crepúsculo)

-Entre los diálogos debe haber un verso de la canción.

-No pueden interactuar más de 7 personajes en tu historia, pero obligatoriamente deben aparecer más de 3. (Del fandom de tu interés y elección, o bien, una historia original.) (Hermione, Crookshanks, Ron y Severus :3)

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.D. Escuadrón Snape…**

 **Las amo :3**


End file.
